Data-Naminé
Data-Naminé is a character that appears in Kingdom Hearts coded and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded towards the latter end of the game. She is the digital replica of the original Naminé, and as such is very alike to her non-data version. Personality Data-Naminé's persona is identical to that of the real Naminé. She is quiet and reserved, yet unfailingly kind. Physical Appearance The Data-Naminé is identical to the real Naminé in terms of appearance. She has blonde hair that falls onto her shoulders, blue eyes, and wears light blue sandals and a white dress that ends at her thighs. Story ''Kingdom Hearts coded Data-Naminé first appears in the white room in the final episode of ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. When Mickey and Data-Sora enter the room, Data-Sora comments that whilst he doesn't know her, Data-Naminé feels familiar to him. She then introduces herself to Data-Sora, and upon being questioned as to what has been happening to him in Castle Oblivion, she explains that whilst it was her that pieced Sora's memories back together during the events of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, it was also her who took them apart in the first place. She then goes on to explain the appearance of the bugs in Jiminy's Journal, and how they relate to the memories which had stayed hidden deep in the confines of Sora's heart - memories not belonging to Sora himself, but to people who were connected to the boy. She details how she had originally thought that some mistake had occurred during her restoration of Sora's memory, but after investigation had discovered that the memories did indeed belong there. However, she goes on to stipulate that whilst these important, yet dangerous memories lay inside Sora's heart, there will yet be a time when he will need to call them to the surface. Data-Naminé then explains that the memories in question could potentially damage Sora's heart, and so she had left the elusive message in Jiminy's Journal to test whether Sora really would be ready to take ownership of them. By adding the memories in question to Jiminy's Journal, Data-Naminé explains that she also added hurt in the form of Bug Blox. By putting Data-Sora through the dangers of facing the bugs, she believed that it might be possible for the real Sora to face the hurt found inside the memories themselves. Data-Naminé then says to Data-Sora, who had been unable to understand what she had been saying, that whilst he may not have understood what she had said, he had learned to face the hurt. She goes on to say that if the hurt begins to overwhelm him, Sora must turn to a friend to aid him. She then instructs Data-Sora and Mickey to touch the glowing orb containing the hidden memories, allowing the memories themselves to flow into their hearts. Data-Naminé shows her visitors the hidden truths locked inside Sora's heart pertaining to Roxas, Axel, Xion and Naminé herself. She explains that during the year that Sora spent asleep, DiZ hid something inside the boy which would allow Sora to save them. At the end of her explanation, she also shows that Terra, Aqua, and Ventus are all connected to Sora too. Upon being asked whether it is time for Sora to call the memories to the surface, Data-Naminé states that she does not know, but that she is certain that one day all of the people shown must rise from their sleep. As a data replica existing specifically for the purpose of carrying a message, Data-Naminé fades away after the message is delivered, but not before Data-Sora keeps Sora's promise to the real Naminé from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and says "Thank you", which causes Data-Naminé to smile broadly. de:Daten-Naminé Category:Characters in coded Category:Characters in Re:coded